wildnorwesterfandomcom-20200214-history
Duke
Duke is a narrow-gauge engine who was built in 1879 by George England & Company of Hatcham, New Cross, Surrey, UK and arrived on the Island of Sodor during the same year. He is named after the Duke of Sodor, and always says "that will never suit his grace" when it comes to accidents on the Railway Line. Bio Duke was left in the Shed because of his age and only 2 narrow-gauge engines could be moved to the Skarloey Railway according to a separate meeting made by Sir Charles Topham Hatt and the Mid Sodor Railway's Manager. He tried to work hard on the railway, but there were less passengers and financial difficulty which ruined the Reputation of the Whole Line. Duke was left in his Shed on the Old Railway and was never seen throughout Season 1 of Sodor: The Early Years. Duke's Voices had scared both Mike and Bert as Sarah was saying that the Voice came from Duke who worked on the Mid Sodor Railway. When 2 clergymen found him, Duke was brought to the Skarloey Railway in broken parts by 2 lorries. He later met both Rheneas and Skarloey in the works station where the Old Narrow-Gauge Engine was being mended. Duke came with the breakdown gang to clear up a mess following Rusty's Accident with Sir Handel's Train which was caused by a broken coupling. The Duke of Sodor later came to greet him at the Railway Sheds with the Other Engines early next morning. Duke was mentioned by Sir Handel in the Episode, Storm Report about a Railway Series reference when he saved him after derailing near a steep cliff due to his incompetence of watching the Track carefully. Duke told to Duncan that Peter Sam's trust in him had been worse because of being early and told him that the workmen need to check on him as possible for any damage. He also made a Railway Series reference that Peter Sam used to be called Stuart before the Scottish Narrow-Gauge Engine went to collect his passenger train. In 1 of a Kind, he had broken 1 of his cylinders and tells Rusty about the Time that he was left in the Shed waiting for "his grace" to rescue him. Unfortunately, "his grace" had been killed in World War II and Duke was later rescued by 2 clergymen and the small controller who restored him to his full glory back in 1969. This Episode is set in 1994 just 25 years after his restoration in the 2nd Season of Sodor: The Early Years. He also appears in the 50th episode, Little Western Legacy. In 2009, he told the others about Duncan's livery before both Peter Sam told him about it and The Thin Controller saying that Duncan has worn a new livery on himself. Duke thought it was going to be a permanent change for the Scottish Tank Engine, which Duncan replied "not really, no". Duke made a cameo appearance in the Episode, Duty of Care. In 2011, in the Arrogance and Mistrust 2-Parter; he, Sir Handel, and Peter Sam were told to stay at the Shed in order to be asked questions by Charlie Hatt, who was looking for information on Andreas for his TV Series. Duke refused to tell the story about him, so Sir Handel did so. Basis Duke is based on Prince, a Small England tender engine working on the Ffestiniog Railway. Appearances: Episodes: * Season 1 - New Beginnings * Season 2 - Whispers and Diesels and Dukes * Season 3 - Storm Report (mentioned) and Christmas Delivery (cameo) * Season 4 - Hard Work * Season 5 - Little Western Legacy and 1 of a Kind * Season 1 STMY - Ode to George Carlin and Duty of Care (cameo) * Season 2 STMY - Arrogance, Mistrust, Storm Damage (stock footage, does not speak), Last Straw (mentioned) and Confidence Trivia * Before, TheFattHatt's RWS reskin of SI3D's 2006 Duke Model was used. * Duke gained a New Model made by WildNorWester for Season 2 of Sodor: The Modern Years. Voice Actor * DTChapman1 Gallery HardWork2.jpg Arrogance2.png|Duke with Charlie Hatt and Stephen Hatt DukeSirHandel.png mine_passing_by_wildnorwester-d8mo03g.png Duke.png Category:Characters Category:Engines Category:Steam engines Category:Skarloey Railway Category:Tender Engines Category:Mid Sodor Railway Category:Island of Sodor Category:Saved Engines Category:Narrow Gauge Category:Lost Engines